Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to display device capable of improving crosstalk and flicker.
Discussion
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display typically includes display panels in which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. Voltage applied to the electrodes form an electric field so as to align liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, to control transmittance of light depending on the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, and, in this manner, to display an image. Liquid crystal displays are typically light weight and have a thin formation. It is noted, however, that liquid crystal displays may have lower lateral visibility than front visibility. Various types of liquid crystal arrangements and driving methods have been developed to address differences in the lateral and frontal visibilities. It is also noted that, in liquid crystal displays, issues, such as crosstalk where horizontal lines or vertical lines are visible on a screen, flicker in which the screen is flickering, etc., can occur based on coupling between a data line and a pixel electrode, coupling between the data line and a common electrode, and a number differences between positive polarity pixels and negative polarity pixels.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.